


Citizen Kane

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Orgy, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-13
Updated: 2005-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set post-308, but includes a guest appearance by the Citizen Kane trick from 202.





	Citizen Kane

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin squeezed his eyes shut, his breath caught in his throat. God, Brian was pushing every button he had tonight. Brian’s fingers trailed down his arm, lifting each and every hair as they passed. His other hand was in Justin’s pants, just taunting, not really stroking yet. 

They’d been dancing, which always made Justin hot, but Brian was in a teasing mood tonight and kept bumping Justin’s cock with his own, then pulling away. Then turning Justin around to grind into his ass, soft fingers stroking his nipples through his tight t-shirt, warm tongue licking small circles at the juncture of neck and shoulder. Justin shuddered every time he did that, so Brian kept doing it. He’d been this way since they got back together. Every chance he had to make Justin hard in public, he took. Which was pretty much every time they were together, but sometimes he seemed to need more, need to make Justin forget _everything_ but Brian, and he did it the best way he knew how… with lips… hands… cock… tongue…

Justin let his head fall back onto Brian’s shoulder. Brian’s fingers left his arm and rested against the bottom of Justin’s chin, pressing gently. Brian raked his fingers down Justin’s throat, then back up to cup his chin and push his head back farther. Justin’s mouth opened so he could still breathe, his heart thudding a little faster. He loved it when Brian got a little rough. Not too much, just enough to make Justin feel owned, feel taken, body and soul.

Brian’s hand in his pants moved with more purpose now, stroking Justin softly. Justin moaned, his hands gripping Brian’s hips behind him. He could feel Brian’s dick, hard against the top of his ass. Justin pressed back, trapping Brian against the wall of the backroom. He ground his hips slowly in time with Brian’s hand. 

“Easy…” Brian whispered in his ear, his breath hot on Justin’s skin. “I’m going to make you beg for this one…” he growled quietly, nipping Justin’s ear with his teeth. 

Justin sighed happily. How could he have ever walked away from this? He shook his head, ridding all serious thoughts and focusing on his body. He could feel the eyes on them, knew most of the guys back here were watching them. It used to embarrass him, but now he didn’t really care. In fact, he was secretly glad to have people watch them, have them see that Brian still fucked him, fucked him more than once, fucked him as many times as he could, actually… 

And no one fucked like they did. Brian was good no matter who he was with, but with Justin… there was a rhythm no one else could match, a palpable electricity in the air around them.

Brian’s hand left his throat and Justin felt it between them, heard Brian’s zipper go down. He gasped when he felt the warm head of Brian’s dick against his bare back, right above the waistband of his pants. Thank god for low-riding pants, Justin thought, pressing back into Brian.

Brian pushed Justin’s pants down lower, so just the top of his crack was visible. Brian guided his cock with his hand, rubbing softly against Justin’s skin. Justin sighed again, his hips twisting to match Brian’s motion. 

Brian’s other hand was pressed tight in the front of his pants from the lowered waistband, so Brian pulled his hand out, unsnapping the clasp to give him more room. Justin was naked under his cargo pants, a fact Brian had noted with pleasure on the dance floor. Justin’s dick pushed through the open fly of his pants, brushing his stomach as Justin leaned forward a bit. Brian brought a hand to each of Justin’s hips and pushed his pants so they fell to his knees. Justin kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see everyone looking at him. He knew he had an impressive dick, especially for a guy of his size, so he knew the looks he’d be getting about now. 

“Open your eyes…” Brian whispered. “See how fucking hot you are…” Brian nudged him with his head, Justin’s eyes following Brian’s command. He saw most heads within the area facing them, many eyes on his cock while hands fisted dicks, hips pistoned into hips…

Justin closed his eyes again, wanting to be absorbed in the feeling of Brian’s hands and mouth on him, not on what everyone else was doing. But he found himself drawn to open them again, focusing in on one guy in particular…

He stood across the room from them, tall, short dark hair, slim muscled body. Built kind of like Brian, actually. Not as beautiful, but pretty hot nonetheless. He was fucking some guy, his hands holding the bottom’s hips in place while he drove his dick in and out. He was staring at Justin and Brian while he fucked, his cheeks flushed, his mouth open. He caught Justin’s stare and held it for a few seconds, then dropped his eyes to Justin’s cock before dragging them back up Justin’s body to meet his eyes again. Justin felt a warm flush go through him at the bold move. Most guys were too intimidated by Brian to leer that obviously at Justin with Brian right there. Not to mention with Brian’s dick about to be inside him…

Justin felt Brian look up, saw him looking where Justin was. “He’s hot…” Brian murmured in his ear, one hand still rubbing his cock across Justin’s crack, the other reaching around to his dick again. Justin moaned softly when Brian’s fingers encircled his cock, making a ring around the shaft that _barely_ touched Justin’s skin. Justin wiggled his hips a bit, trying to get more contact with Brian’s hand. Brian laughed softly behind him, licking Justin’s neck. Brian’s hand fisted Justin’s dick but with the same loose grip, barely touching Justin. 

“Brian…” Justin breathed, squirming for more friction. Justin felt Brian’s hands on his hips again, pushing him forward a bit. Brian dropped to a crouch, his hands holding Justin steady. Justin had nothing to hold on to, but leaned forward a bit and placed his hands over top of Brian’s. He bit his lip when he felt Brian’s tongue on his crack, licking slowly towards his hole. Shit... Brian didn’t rim him in public very often, he was usually in a wham-bam-thank-you-sir kind of a mood in the backroom. But not tonight, apparently…

Justin’s breath hitched in his throat when Brian’s tongue circled his hole. His eyes fluttered shut with his moan as Brian’s tongue pressed inside him, but when he opened them, the tall trick was still watching them. The guy had slowed down so he could stay with them, and Justin found himself wanting to give him something to look at…

Justin stroked Brian’s hands on his hips, then brought one hand to his cock. He jacked his dick slowly, letting the waves of pleasure wash over him as Brian sucked and licked behind him. He paused his hand, shuddering when Brian hit a particularly sensitive spot, then started slowly again. Brian’s hand reached between his legs, cupping his balls and rubbing them in his fingers. Justin’s hips twitched, the sensation from all three spots overloading his brain. 

Brian pulled away slowly, standing up again. Justin groaned from the lost contact, twirling around to kiss Brian. He pushed Brian into the wall, his lips demanding and insistent on Brian’s mouth. He could taste himself and it made him harder. Brian kissed him back, his tongue repeating the motions he’d just used in Justin’s ass. Justin moaned into his mouth, his dick rubbing hard against Brian’s.

“Liked that…?” Brian breathed into his mouth. Justin nodded, unwilling to use his mouth for anything but kissing Brian. His hands pushed Brian’s shirt up, needing contact with Brian’s skin. He dropped his head and licked across Brian’s collarbone, making Brian’s head fall back against the wall. His fingers pinched and rubbed Brian’s nipples, Brian moaning his approval quietly. 

Justin dropped to his knees, his hands pulling impatiently on the fly of Brian’s jeans. He pulled Brian’s cock out and dove down on it. He pushed it to the back of his throat immediately, smiling to himself as he heard Brian’s breath catch. He pulled back, licking the head with the small flicks that usually made Brian’s hips start to writhe under him. He purred his satisfaction when he felt Brian move, the vibrations on Brian’s dick making him groan. 

Brian pushed his head against the wall, his body thrumming from Justin’s talented mouth. He smiled to himself, smug at his place in the world, stupidly happy that Justin was here again, was on his knees in the backroom with Brian’s dick in his mouth, for all these tricks to see. He knew he shouldn’t care what anyone else thought… fuck, he _didn’t_ care what anyone else thought. But Justin was his again, and it was at times like this that he couldn’t wipe the small smile off his face if he fucking tried… 

He opened his eyes, trying to distract himself so he wouldn’t cum this way. Justin was so fucking good at this… oh god… but no…

Brian saw the guy Justin had been looking at earlier. He looked… familiar… not that it was any surprise that someone back here looked familiar. Hell, he’d probably fucked all of them anyway. Brian narrowed his eyes a bit, watching the guy. He was looking down at the trick he was fucking, concentration etched on his face, then back up at Brian and Justin. Brian flipped through the litany of tricks in his mind, trying to figure out why this guy was familiar…

Yeah… ok… fucker! This was the Citizen Kane guy! Stupid fucker. Having the god-damn nerve to be a lousy bottom and then actually fucking _complain_ about Brian’s performance. Brian snorted his displeasure at the memory, causing Justin to look up and pause. Brian stroked Justin’s head, smiling at him to continue. Justin smiled guilelessly back at him, making Brian’s heart clutch ever so briefly. He was _not_ going to think about the last time he saw this fucker… about Justin in the hospital… about agreeing to a mother’s demand that he walk away… about what that did to his wretched and damaged heart… 

Brian shook his head, seeing the guy look up at him, make eye contact. Brian arched an eyebrow at him, licking his swollen lips. He almost laughed when he saw the hot flush of lust whip through the guy, his eyes travelling Brian’s body hungrily, pausing on Justin’s bobbing head before he met Brian’s eyes again. Brian gave him a scornful glance, but he smiled, raising his eyebrow back at Brian. 

Brian laughed a bit, amazed at the guy’s nerve. It did piss him off that he wasn’t at his best when he fucked him… he hated it when he did anything less than perfectly, particularly fucking…

But Justin’s mouth was pulling Brian’s attention away, making him forget about some nameless trick, no matter how nice his dick had been… 

Justin could feel how close Brian was getting, so he pulled off and leaned back up to kiss him. Brian was breathing heavily, his eyes lidded and low. He kissed Justin back, his hand snaking down to Justin’s cock to pump it between them. Justin hissed, his body arching into Brian’s, his moan quiet in Brian’s mouth. 

“Brian… fuck me…” Justin breathed into his mouth, his tongue licking Brian’s lower lip. Brian smiled, his hand still jerking Justin off slowly. “Please…” Justin licked again, his tongue sending shivers through Brian.

Brian spun him around, pulling Justin tight against his chest, his free hand rubbing his dick against Justin’s ass. Justin pushed his ass back into the touch, his hips rocking slightly. 

“Say it again…” Brian murmured, his hand now reaching for a condom and lube from his pocket.

“Please…” Justin breathed, his voice heavy. His voice hitched when he felt Brian’s slick finger in his hole. “God… fuck me… please…” he moaned when Brian’s second finger pressed into him, stretching him wide.

Brian breathed deeply, positioning his cock behind Justin. He started to push the head against Justin’s tight hole, biting his lip to keep from thrusting hard. Justin huffed out a moan, then held his breath as he felt the push. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands pulling Brian’s hips closer. Brian’s arm was wrapped around his chest, his cock driving forward, lighting up every nerve it passed…

Justin whooshed out his held breath when Brian was all the way in, then gasped as Brian pulled back fast and thrust in a little slower. Justin could tell by the mood Brian was in that this one was going to have him whimpering and begging… which would only make Brian harder… and make him fuck Justin slower… longer… uuuhhh…

Brian dropped his head against the back of Justin’s shoulder, calming his body so he could draw this out. Justin was so tight, so hot, so _mine_ Brian thought fiercely as he rocked his hips shallowly, rubbing Justin’s prostate over and over. Justin let out a small whimper, his fingers digging into Brian’s hips behind him.

Brian kept his arm tight across Justin’s chest, holding Justin against him, and trailed the other hand around to his cock. He rubbed his thumb along the ridge, teasing the slit as his fingers held the shaft. Justin moaned, his breath hard and fast in his chest. 

Brian nipped the skin connecting Justin’s neck and shoulder, licking then biting softly. Justin jerked under him, his head falling to the side to give Brian better access. Brian smiled against his hot skin, feeling the blood throbbing below the surface. He lifted his eyes, his hand still teasing the head of Justin’s leaking cock, his dick thrusting rhythmically inside Justin, and noticed the Citizen Kane trick still watching. 

Brian smirked at him, thrusting hard into Justin and hearing Justin’s stuttered moan. Brian unwrapped his arm slightly, giving his hand access to Justin’s nipple. He rolled it in his fingers, Justin’s head falling back against him, his body starting to quiver. Justin’s hands left Brian’s hips, one reaching up and back to thread through Brian’s hair and the other covering Brian’s hand on his cock, urging it to move faster. Brian kept his eyes on the trick, his lips brushing Justin’s ear. 

“Good…?” he murmured, feeling Justin’s nod and answering moan. “Say it…” Brian commanded softly, his eyes never leaving the trick’s. The trick had pulled out of the guy he was fucking, was now just standing there, staring openly, fisting his cock.

“Uuhhh… Brian… please…” Justin struggled to stay upright with nothing to hold onto. He pushed against Brian’s arm around his chest, making Brian let go. Justin leaned forward, needing to bend over to give Brian more room. He scrambled for something to hold onto, something to give him leverage. “Brian…” he sighed hoarsely, his body trembling from the effort to match Brian’s thrusts.

Brian watched as the trick stared at them, his eyes meeting Brian’s. The trick flicked his head to the side, questioning… Brian smirked, his hips still pressing into Justin, making Justin moan softly. Justin looked up, saw the trick looking at them expectantly. And then smiled, extending a welcome…

He lifted his head back towards Brian’s, whispering, “You said he was hot…” as he watched the guy walk across the room towards them.

Brian continued to watch as the trick stopped in front of them, licking his lips as he stared at Brian intently. He dropped to his knees, his hands reaching for Justin’s cock. Brian heard Justin gasp as the trick took him into his mouth, felt Justin’s body rock between Brian’s cock and the trick’s mouth. 

Brian let him suck Justin for a few minutes, then reached in front of Justin and pushed against the guy’s head. He pulled back, Justin’s dick popping out of his mouth, and looked up at Brian. Brian leaned forward to Justin’s ear…

“Fuck him…” Brian breathed against Justin’s skin. He saw the trick’s eyes widen as he heard Brian’s words. Justin looked down at him, his blue eyes glittering in the dim light of the backroom. The trick stared up at them for a moment, considering. Then he stood up, his hands running up Justin’s body, skimming over his hips to Brian’s behind him. 

“Only if you lead…” he whispered, his eyes still locked on Brian’s. 

Brian smirked as he heard Justin respond, “You don’t get to make the rules, sport…” as his hands grabbed the guy’s hips and spun him around. The trick glanced over his shoulder before pushing his open jeans down, bending his knees to align his ass with Justin’s cock. Justin reached back into Brian’s pocket to pull out a condom and lube, covering his cock with both as the trick fingered himself roughly to prepare himself for the intrusion.

Brian forced himself to stay still as he waited for Justin to enter the trick. His cock was pulsing inside Justin, especially as he felt Justin clench his muscles to position his hips for the first thrust. He knew it was going to take Justin round the bend to be in the middle, and his body ached to ride it with him.

Brian moved his hips forward as he felt Justin start to push, his hips pulling away from Brian. Justin sucked in a breath as the head breached the first ring of muscle, Brian’s cock still buried to the balls inside him. The trick groaned, his hands grabbing Justin’s hips behind him. Brian’s hands were already there, their fingers brushing as the trick sought purchase to hold him steady. He twitched from the touch, his fingers scrambling to cover Brian’s. 

Justin brought his own hands onto the trick’s hips, holding him in position as his cock pushed forward. He waited as he felt the muscles holding him back, then pushed again when he felt the guy relax. He heard a long, low moan as his cock plunged, his balls reaching the trick’s ass. Justin paused again, waiting for Brian to follow suit and for the trick to adjust. He pushed out a breath when he felt Brian’s balls brush his own ass, the tightness between the two bodies on either side of him making him light-headed. He waited for another beat, letting Brian set the rhythm. 

When he felt Brian start to pull out, he waited… one… two… uhhhh. As Brian started to push back in, Justin pushed back, his hips meeting Brian’s as his cock pulled out of the trick. The squeeze on his dick was making him gasp, the feel of Brian’s cock making him open his mouth to breathe…

He pushed back into the trick as Brian pulled out of his ass, the dual sensations making him reel. Justin closed his eyes, letting his body move with the bodies on either side of him, letting his mind check out and his desire lead the way.

Brian started to pick up speed, his fingertips pressing harder into Justin’s hips. Justin increased his pace as well, the trick gasping as he felt the full length of Justin’s cock brush inside his ass. Brian could feel the tension in Justin’s body, could feel how tightly coiled he was. He knew what a mind-blowing experience it was to be in the middle, to have a cock in your ass and your own cock sheathed tight inside another ass. He pushed a little harder, encouraging Justin to pump more. Justin followed suit, his body rebounding between the two men, his nerves on fire. He was determined to last as long as Brian, but he hoped Brian wouldn’t make that impossible. He squeezed his ass muscles around Brian’s cock, hearing Brian moan behind him. Brian’s mouth latched onto the back of his neck, sucking deep red marks that Justin would notice in the mirror tomorrow.

Justin could feel the tingle in his balls, knew he wasn’t going to make it. Brian’s hot breath was harsh in his ear, the trick’s moans rumbling beneath him. Justin reached around, grabbing the trick’s cock and jerking it roughly and quickly. The trick grunted, his body writhing. Justin pressed his eyes closed as he heard the trick’s breath pulse faster and faster, his body winding tighter and tighter. Brian’s thrusts continued to slam into Justin, his balls slapping against Justin’s ass. Justin jerked harder, silently begging the trick to come first. He smiled briefly as he heard the gut-wrenching moan and felt the vice-like contractions on his cock, then yelped out his own moans as the orgasm whipped through his body.

Brian heard the trick first, then Justin’s low growl before he felt Justin’s ass convulsing around his dick. He thrust one more time and then let go, his orgasm pummelling all three of them with intense after-shocks. He held Justin’s hips tight against him, their bodies rocking together. The trick scrambled to stay in the rhythm, his fingers clawing Brian’s hips. 

When they finally stilled, Justin lifted his head off the trick’s back and started to pull himself out, holding the spent condom as he withdrew. The trick sighed, his body slumping forward as he fell to his hands and knees in front of them. Justin felt Brian’s arms wrap tightly around his chest, pressing him against Brian’s sweaty torso so he wouldn’t fall. He reached up and threaded his fingers through Brian’s hair, his head falling back onto Brian’s shoulder. Brian dipped his head and kissed Justin, their breath pushing into each other, their lips pressing possessively into one another.

Justin let his head fall forward again, his eyes slowly opening. He started somewhat to see virtually every guy in the backroom staring, the stillness of intense desire hanging heavy in the air. Brian opened his eyes as well, chuckling softly at the dazed looks around him. He nuzzled a soft kiss into Justin’s ear, whispering, “They’ll be talking about this one for weeks…”

Justin smiled, watching the trick stand up finally and turn to face them. He leaned in to kiss Justin, but Brian put his hand on the guy’s shoulder and held him back. He cocked his head, frowning at Brian. 

“Uh uh.” Brian said softly, turning Justin’s head to the side so he could kiss him again. The trick stood watching, his hands reaching to stroke Justin’s sides. Brian put his hands on top of the trick’s, stilling them.

“I was wrong…” Brian heard the breathy whisper over Justin’s shoulder as he felt the trick’s fingers move to stroke Brian’s hips. He felt the guy’s breath against the side of his face, his tongue lapping Brian’s ear. “That was unbelievable…”

Brian pulled his head away slightly, instinctively pulling Justin with him. 

“Now my turn…” the trick stated, attempting to pull Justin away from Brian’s embrace. 

Brian pulled Justin fully to his side, his hand reaching out to press flat against the trick’s chest. 

“Uh uh. Sorry, sport…” Brian smirked at him, pulling his pants up with his free hand and seeing Justin do the same. “No repeats, and no second chances…” 

He pulled Justin to him again, kissing him passionately before helping Justin do up his pants. He rested his forehead against Justin’s, the disappointed trick already forgotten. 

“That was hot…” Justin sighed, his lips curling up into a small smile. Brian smiled back, his blinks slow and languid as he looked at Justin. 

“Yeah…” he breathed, his arms wrapping around Justin’s back, his fingers softly stroking Justin’s warm skin. “How about we go home and you show me some of that technique…” Brian murmured, smiling at Justin’s flushed grin before pulling him out of the backroom and towards the door…


End file.
